


concord

by wintersfade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Touch-Starved, i just want allura to be happy thanks, i'm holding onto this pairing until s6 rips it out of my hands, listen this is some soft romantic shit, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: he came to the startling realization that perhaps, even with a castle full of allies, allura was just as lonely as he.





	concord

**Author's Note:**

> lotor receives affection for the first time and doesn't know how to deal

he flinches away the first time she initiates physical contact. she pulls her hand away immediately as if she’s been burned and brings her own hands to her chest. she takes a deliberate step back, an apology ready on her tongue. perhaps it had been too forward of her, too bold. the look in his wide eyes roots her feet to the ground. he’s unsure, his eyes flickering away and finding anywhere but her to rest. 

“i’m sorry.” she says, quickly, hands dropping to her lap. “i didn’t intend to frighten you.”

“i wasn’t frightened.” he responds just as quickly, taking a hesitant step forward. his palms are upwards, a nervous offering. “i apologize, princess, it’s been quite some time since someone has..” he doesn’t finish his sentence. 

he doesn’t need to. allura fills in the blanks and her heart aches for him. she hadn’t thought of how lonely lotor must be, isolated, sent away to the far corners of the galaxy without so much as a friend. 

“i’m not going to hurt you, lotor.” she assures him. “i don’t want to make you uncomfortable but i just wish you knew that i would never intentionally hurt you-”

“i know.” he says, striding forward. “allura, i know.” 

his mouth opens to speak but the words are lost. he wants to tell her everything, wants to tell her that he knows she would never harm him. knows that her hand would not rise against him. he wants her to understand him. her innocent want touch him was not something he anticipated. she had nothing to gain from this. he had seen the casual touches between the paladins. the blue paladin with an arm looped around their shoulders, leaning heavily into them, the yellow paladin clapping another on the back, hooking arms together. allura’s touches were sparing, as if she were holding back, offering smiles in place. he had seen her embrace them, had seen her offering a hand to lift one of her comrades to her feet, but the rest of the touches were not initiated by her, always the others. 

he came to the startling realization that perhaps, even with a castle full of allies, allura was just as lonely as he. 

he swallowed thickly and extended his hand. he heard her soft intake of breathe, saw her shoulders drop in relief. her own hand rested in his. for a moment, their palms just pressed against one another, savoring the feel of bare skin on skin. it was a beautiful contrast, her warm dark skin against his cool purple. he watched her half lidded eyes study them, taking in the sharpness of his claws, the violet shade she had grown to revile. he had expected her to pull away. the princess was one of the few who could manage to surprise him. she curled her fingers through his and took a brave step forward, lifting her chin to look up at him. she was breathtaking. 

and yet again, she surprises him. her hand releases his and in the very same moment her arms loop around him, her cheek pressing against his chest. her hands are warm and solid on his back and he feels infinitely strong and safe in her embrace. he cannot move, arms lifted awkwardly. he could not remember the last time he had been held. surely since he was a child?

“allura.” he was surprised at how softly he was able to utter her name. 

she buries her face into him, he can feel her breath through his armor. his arms fall, curling instinctively around her. he wanted her to feel as secure as she made him feel. his head bowed, cheek pressed to the crown of her head, her hair soft and sweet smelling. 

he was unsure of how long they stayed like that, content in the quiet of the moment, and lotor didn’t quite care. he could not remember an instance he had felt so truly at peace. 

“thank you.” he murmured into her hair. 

“whatever for?” she asked, turning her face just slightly, cheek still against him. 

“this. this moment. i needed this.” 

he feels her breathy laughter vibrate through him and he’s inclined to join her. she does not break contact with him but looks up, hands raising to touch his cheeks. her thumbs brush ever so gently just beneath his eyes. 

“i did as well.” 

and for now, this fleeting moment is enough for him. just being with her here was enough to sustain him for a lifetime. there was an unfamiliar ache within him, something foreign and strange. and it wasn’t until they parted for the night, when allura pressed her lips to his palm in a silent goodnight and he was left alone, that he realized that this may just be what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> please...dreamworks don't take this away from me...


End file.
